means girls2 meets hannah montana
by kimmi lee
Summary: means girls2 meets hannah montana in college


Means girls 2 meet hannah montana in college.

Jo is the tyrpical high school girl she went to northshore school. Miley is sweet all amercian girl

.a year later jo went to college with a boyfriend is called tyler adams and her friend called abby hanover. In stamford college miley stewart , her best friend lily truscott and lily's boyfriend oliver oken. Jo and her friends hear about mandi is out of jail and she is going to stamford college where is miley and her friends are as well.

Mandi rings her friends up I am back and want you come to stamford I am going bring back the palstics back. Miley hears about this , tells amber and ashley about it.

Amber says alright then.

Miley says I am going to sing a song.

I am going to sing heart's song is called what about love.  
>I've been lonely<br>I've been waiting for you

I'm pretending and that's all I can do  
>The love I'm sending<br>Ain't making it through to your heart  
>You've been hiding never letting it show<br>Always trying to keep it under control  
>You got it down and you're well<br>On the way to the top  
>But there's something that you forgot<br>What about love  
>Don't you want someone to care about you<br>What about love  
>Don't let it slip away<br>godWhat about love  
>I only want to share it with you<br>You might need it some day  
>I can't tell you what you're feeling inside<br>I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
>Something's missing and you got to<br>Look back on your life  
>You know something here just ain't right<br>What about love  
>Don't you want someone to care about you<br>What about love  
>Don't let it slip away<br>What about love  
>I only want to share it with you<br>Don't you want someone to care about you  
>What about love<br>Don't let it slip away  
>What about love<br>I only want to share it with you  
>lily says that was a beautiful song miles.<p>

Then walked in miley and lilys mate ellie comes in and says hello I am coming here now.

Miley says what about bristol linclon city college hey.

She said it got closed down.

Miley says ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

She says okay dokey.

Miley and lily said to ellie new girls in college and she said oh my god. I will be singing ellie says my song is perfume by pararde.So, what makeup should I choose?  
>How hashed up in my shoes<br>What is it?  
>They'll be running around the corner when we come<br>Like I was... from the summer  
>Wanna be the one like<br>Here we go, here we go  
>Here we go, here we go<br>Cause we're bringing all the boys  
>And they're dropping all their toys<br>Yes, they're dropping all their toys  
>And we'll bringing all her noise<br>[Chorus]  
>Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume<br>That's what they like  
>My perfume, my perfume, my perfume<br>That's what they like  
>So they wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it<br>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it  
>Why'd you follow in my dress when my fragrance having scent<br>You must be dizzy, you're just starting to drive your system on the vent  
>Your difference is we come in, and you start running running<br>Here we go, here we go  
>Here we go, here we go<br>Cause we're bringing all the boys  
>And they're dropping all their toys<br>Yes, they're dropping all their toys  
>And we'll bringing all her noise<br>[Chorus]  
>Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume<br>That's what they like  
>My perfume, my perfume, my perfume<br>That's what they like  
>So they wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it<br>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it  
>They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it<br>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it  
>Let them being addicted to something that you ... can have<br>People can have  
>Don't wanna lead you on but you keep chasing,<br>I keep looking back, yes I keep looking back  
>[Chorus]<br>Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like<br>My perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like<br>Cause we're bringing all the boys  
>And they're dropping all their toys<br>Yes, they're dropping all their toys  
>And we'll bringing all her noise<br>Must be my perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like<br>My perfume, my perfume, my perfume  
>That's what they like<br>So they wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it  
>So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it They wanna get it, get it, they wanna get it, get it So come and get it, get it, if you wanna get it, get it They wanna get it, get it, da daw<p>

miley and lily says good one ellie you are good singer.

Jo and her friends have arrving at stamford college.

Miley say there is some new people downstairs outside the reception.

Ellie says I know jo from my old middle school in westbrook junior high.

Lily says oh I did not know that.

Jo says alrighty then lets get to our rrooms.

End of chapter.


End file.
